


Apple of my eye

by Elany



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: (fake) marriage proposal, ..........or is it, Fanart, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, post rez molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elany/pseuds/Elany
Summary: Sometimes you just gotta propose to the local sad wizard, so that your party doesn't end up in jail.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Fjord, Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97
Collections: Widomauk Winter Gift Exchange 2020





	Apple of my eye

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the Widomauk Winter Gift Exchange with the prompt being 'marriage proposal', but because this is me, I ofc ended up drawing everything _but_ a marriage proposal.  
> Well the proposal is still there, but so is the entire gang and their endless need to get in trouble. 
> 
> Also there's dicks, courtesy of Jester. Whoever finds all of them gets the satisfaction of a job well done lmao
> 
> Big thanks to all of my friends who lent me their dnd charas to use as NPCs  
> My person said they'd rather not have this officially gifted to them, but I hope they still enjoy it C:


End file.
